godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (GXMG)
Mecha G |homeworld=Earth |species=Mecha |gender= |height=60 meters 100 meters |length=120 meters |weight=40,000 tons 36,000 tons 40,000 66,600 tons |hair= |eye=Orange Red |status=Unknown |allies=Godzilla Mothra Kumonga Jet Jaguar M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |enemies=Godzilla SpaceGodzilla Monster X Gigan Hedorah King Ghidorah Destoroyah Baragon Mechagodzilla Trilopod Rodan |controlledby= CKR Jet Jaguar |portrayedby=Hirofumi Ishigaki Motokuni Nakagawa |designs=MireMekagoji TokyoMekagoji |roar= |firstappearance=Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }} , nicknamed Kiryu is a cybernetically-enhanced mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 2002 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. Name Kiryu's nickname is derived from 機龍 , Ki ryū, meaning machine dragon. Kiryu's legal name is simply "Mechagodzilla," while his official designation in the films is "MFS-3," which is short for "Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3." Appearance Kiryu is considerably sleeker than other versions of Mechagodzilla and bears a closer resemblance to Godzilla than the previous versions. Kiryu also draws on the designs of the previous incarnations of Mechagodzilla. Roar Kiryu Roars|Mechagodzilla's roars in the Millennium era Origins Kiryu was built around the remains of the original Godzilla and reanimated by the Anti-Megalosaurus Force. In Godzilla: The Half-Century War, Kiryu is an updated version of the previous Mechagodzilla made after studying Godzilla's skeletal structure, with bits of Godzilla's skin built into its armor. History ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla in ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla]]Although the original Godzilla had been killed in 1954 by the Oxygen Destroyer, Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters such as Mothra and Gaira over the decades. When a second Godzilla landed in Tateyama in 1999, this was the last straw. The Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF) division of the Japanese Xenomorph Self-Defense Force (JXSDF) proposed to dredge up the skeleton of the first Godzilla from Tokyo Bay and use it as a skeletal framework for constructing a Mechagodzilla. The plan was executed, with cloned DNA from the bones inserted into the quasi-organic computer controls, intended to take over subconscious motor control functions for the crew. By 2003, the metal monster was ready. Kiryu was unleashed, but when the cyborg faced off against Godzilla, something horrific happened: the cyborg's own memories of when it was Godzilla were reawakened by the modern Godzilla's own roars. Kiryu broke free of its pilot, Akane Yashiro, and proceeded to trash Tokyo, ignoring attempts at manual override. Godzilla left the city and headed back to the ocean, with Kiryu continuing its rampage until its fuel ran out. The Japanese public was not amused. Hastily recalled, Kiryu received quite a few weapon upgrades in addition to new computer control software routines. When Godzilla attacked again a few days later, both branches of the JSDF tried stopping him without the mecha's help, but it was useless. With Akane at the mecha's control again, Kiryu was sent out. The second battle went well until Kiryu's receiver was damaged. Akane wanted to enter Kiryu and repair it herself despite orders against it. She then piloted the cyborg directly from its skull, carrying Godzilla out into the bay once more. Akane tried to destroy Godzilla with Kiryu's ultimate weapon, the "Absolute Zero Cannon", but the fight ended in a draw. Godzilla went back to the sea, though not before suffering a horribly shredded chest, and Kiryu went back to the body shop after suffering a destroyed right arm, a damaged Absolute Zero Cannon, and empty powercells. ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. in ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.]]One year later, in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., Akane was sent to America for further flight training. Taking her place in case Godzilla appeared was Akiba, but Kiryu engineer Yoshito Chujo is the human focus of the film. Mothra's twin fairies, the Shobijin, appeared to warn Japan. They claimed that building Kiryu using the bones of the Godzilla that appeared in 1954 was a violation of the natural order of things, attracting the current Godzilla. The twins further claimed that Mothra would gladly take Kiryu's place in protecting Japan if they agreed to dismantle Kiryu, and if they declined, Mothra would attack Japan. Since Kiryu had been built partially to defend against a second attack from Mothra herself, the Japanese declined. But when Godzilla appeared and killed Kamoebas, Mothra voluntarily engaged him, and Prime Minister Hayato Igarishi was shamed into aiding her. Kiryu flew into battle again. Despite the team up, the current adult Mothra was killed and Kiryu's transmitter damaged once again. Just like Akane before him, Yoshito entered Kiryu for repairs, but remained inside the mech during the battle after Godzilla's beam had accidentally struck both of the hatch doors damaging and jamming it. Teaming up with the newly-hatched twin Mothra larva, the modified 3-Kiryu (3式機龍改 ) was able to use his drill in his right arm to injure Godzilla's chest even more, eventually reaching and tearing up his insides. While Godzilla screamed in pain, Kiryu fired his Triple Hyper Maser and Maser Cannons at Godzilla, making Godzilla's roar trigger another flashback in Kiryu which was directly channeled to Yoshito. Godzilla was then wrapped up by the twin Mothra larva web. Unable to fight, Godzilla dropped to the ground, allowing Kiryu to win the battle. Kiryu then broke free of Akiba's control. Instead of finishing his battle, he merely subdued Godzilla, carrying him out to sea. After releasing Yoshito to safety, Kiryu displayed a message saying "Sayonara Yoshito" on a computer monitor, then plunged into the depths with his organic counterpart, allowing himself to finally rest in peace, while ensuring Godzilla would survive. This marked the first time that Mechagodzilla was able to defeat Godzilla decisively by the end of a Godzilla film without Godzilla coming back to destroy him. Abilities Absolute Zero Cannon Kiryu's most devastating weapon is the Absolute Zero Cannon, (a weapon also utilized by the Gotengo.) Stored in its chest behind a trio of folding panels, the Absolute Zero Cannon fires a ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to Absolute Zero, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. Forty percent of Kiryu's power is devoted to using this weapon. Alloy composition While the Showa and Heisei Mechagodzilla are constructed of fictional alloys, it is never specified what Kiryu's armor is made out of. It is the first Mechagodzilla to include organic parts, built from the skeleton of the original Godzilla and using Godzilla's DNA in its computer system. Flight Like the previous Mechagodzillas, Kiryu was also able to fly; although its limited energy reserves required the machine to be airlifted to the battlefield by two White Herons. Overall firepower Kiryu is a well balanced machine and the most agile Mechagodzilla to date, moving with a fluid, almost organic grace. Its armament includes oral maser cannons, dual laser cannons on each arm, and a flight pack that contains two forward firing rocket launchers and four batteries along its back and sides for launching guided missiles. Upon emptying its payload, the flight pack can detach from Kiryu's body and launched to push the enemy a safe distance back before being remotely detonated. In Tokyo S.O.S., the flight pack was replaced by weapons pods where rockets were fired; leaving the attached thrusters on Kiryu's body to maintain its aerial capabilities. For close combat, a short blade can be extended from Kiryu's right wrist which was not only able to penetrate Godzilla's nearly impervious hide, but was also able to discharge a crippling electrical surge into his opponent's body. Revolving drill In Tokyo S.O.S., Kiryu's arsenal was upgraded to allow its right hand to collapse into a revolving drill. Tail use Additionally, unlike previous Mechagodzillas, Kiryu's tail was able to move which allowed Kiryu to use it as an effective weapon, being able to knock Godzilla down with sheer force. Triple Hyper Maser Cannon After being heavily damaged in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, the Absolute Zero Cannon was deemed too expensive to repair and was replaced by a Triple Hyper Maser Cannon in Tokyo S.O.S. The Triple Hyper Maser Cannon could be fired simultaneously with Kiryu's mouth cannon, which would cause Godzilla agonizing pain. Weaknesses Godzilla's soul Whenever Godzilla roars out of pain or is defeated, Kiryu's Godzilla side takes over and overrides all external control. Limited power Because it has limited power reserves, Kiryu can only be in action for at least two hours or less when the use of Absolute Zero is involved. Video games ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Kiryu returns in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. Kiryu is an overall good fighter that is also one of the last unlocked. Kiryu can use its Mouth Cannon, Missiles, and Drill Hand to get an edge over his foes. His rage attack is the Absolute Zero Cannon which freezes his opponent while also dealing major damage. ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Kiryu was available in Japan's version of ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee on the Nintendo GameCube. Since that film would take a few years to reach America, Kiryu was dropped from the American GameCube version of the game. However, he did appear in the American Xbox version of the game alongside the Heisei Mechagodzilla. ''Godzilla: Domination! Kiryu also appeared in the Japanese version of ''Godzilla: Domination!, but was replaced in the American version with the Heisei Mechagodzilla. Kiryu has the same exact moves as the Mechagodzilla in the American version. Kiryu character's drill hand goes entirely unused in this game. It should also be mentioned that the ending for Mechagodzilla still showcases the Heisei version as well. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']] Mechagodzilla also appeared in ''Godzilla: Unleashed for the Nintendo Wii and PlayStation 2 under his actual name from both Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., "Kiryu." ''Godzilla: The Game .]] In the PS3 version, Kiryu appears as one of the final bosses if Godzilla has reached 100 meters. He will only be summoned if the G-Generators are destroyed fast enough. If they are not, Super Mechagodzilla will appear instead. Kiryu attacks using his battle pack at first, then switch to melee attacks and the Hyper-Maser once the pack is destroyed. If he is defeated, he will appear in the end cutscene carrying a frozen Godzilla back to the ocean, sinking with him. This is a reference to ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. In the PS4 version, Kiryu will be summoned on stage 8 with the Gotengo if the player takes the hard route all the way through. Moveset Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - MechaGodzilla.png|Kiryu in the Japanese version of Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Icons - Kiryu.png|Kiryu's Japanese icon in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Boxes - Kiryu.png|Kiryu's Japanese character box in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Battle Sprites - Kiryu.png|Kiryu's Japanese battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_KIRYU.png|Kiryu in Godzilla: Save the Earth 3S-T 7 Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle 38495.jpg|Kiryu in Godzilla: Unleashed mechagodzilla_main.png|Kiryu in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_MechaGodzilla_Slot.jpg|Kiryu's slot in Godzilla On Monster Island Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_MechaGodzilla.jpg|Kiryu in Godzilla On Monster Island GKC Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Ongoing '']]Kiryu appears in ''Godzilla: Ongoing where he is constructed by billionaire Daniel Malmon to replace the previous Mechagodzilla. Kiryu battles Godzilla and briefly has the upper hand. Kiryu attempts to use his Absolute Zero cannon on Godzilla, but Godzilla counters it with his atomic breath, creating a beam clash which Kiryu loses. With Kiryu damaged and immobile, Godzilla leaves. Kiryu is later stolen by Harrison, Boxer's estranged son and a member of his "Kaiju Kill Crew" and sent to Monster Island to free the Earth monsters being contained there so that they can battle the space monsters. Kumonga hitches a ride on Kiryu's back while Boxer and Hikari join Harrison in the cockpit, and Kiryu heads to New York to take on Monster X. Monster X easily beats Kiryu and Kumonga before SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla both arrive. During the ensuing battle, Kiryu is knocked into the Hudson River. As Kiryu begins to flood and sink, Boxer manages to get the Absolute Zero cannon operational. Using a well-timed shot, Kiryu freezes SpaceGodzilla, rendering him helpless while Godzilla blasts him and apparently destroys SpaceGodzilla. ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War '']]Kiryu appears in [[Godzilla: The Half-Century War Issue 5|''The Half-Century War #5]], where he is constructed by the Anti-Megalosaurus Force. Kiryu is deployed to Antarctica where the AMF has just completed constructing the Dimension Tide, which they hope will finally stop the space monsters King Ghidorah and Gigan. Godzilla arrives and battles the space monsters, but is badly outmatched. Luckily, Ota Murakami takes command of Kiryu and assists Godzilla in the battle. The AMF activates the Dimension Tide, and the combined efforts of Kiryu and Godzilla manage to banish Gigan and King Ghidorah into a black hole. Before Godzilla can escape, Kiryu stabs him and holds him still. As the black hole tears Kiryu apart, the cockpit is exposed, allowing Murakami to finally see Godzilla face-to-face. Eventually, the force of the black hole destroys Kiryu and apparently sucks Godzilla in as well, though Godzilla's dorsal plates are visible breaking the water in the aftermath of the battle. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Kiryu appears in [[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 11|''Rulers of Earth #11]], now upgraded to his Modified Type-3 Kiryu design. In this issue, Kiryu is sent to Paris to subdue Baragon. Baragon breathes fire at Kiryu and fights fiercely, but Kiryu is able to overcome and capture Baragon, after which he brings Baragon to the new Monster Islands. In ''Rulers of Earth #12'', Kiryu is sent along with a naval fleet to assault the Devonian capital. However, Destoroyah attacks the fleet and kills Kiryu's pilot. Jet Jaguar realizes that he is no match for Destoroyah, and decides to shrink to human size and pilot Kiryu. Jet Jaguar uses Kiryu's Absolute Zero cannon to freeze Destoroyah, killing him in one hit. In ''Rulers of Earth #14'', Kiryu is sent to Antarctica to recover the supposed dead body of Anguirus following his battle with a Mechagodzilla. When it is discovered that Anguirus is still alive, Kiryu restrains him and is ordered to fly Anguirus to a secret facility in Russia. On the way there, Kiryu and the jets escorting him are attacked by a group of Mechagodzillas. Kiryu is shot down over Russia while Anguirus escapes to go join Godzilla in battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and more Mechagodzillas. Kiryu was later repaired and joined the massive counter attack against the Trilopods. The mech managed to freeze a Baragon Trilopod, before getting pounced on and destroyed by the Varan and Sanda Trilopods. ''Godzilla in Hell '' #3]] During the opening battle between Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla in Rio de Janeiro in ''Godzilla in Hell #3, what appears to be one of Kiryu's arms can be seen laying under a pile of rubble next to the ruins of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. ''Godzilla: Oblivion Kiryu appeared in the first issue of ''Godzilla: Oblivion. In this comic, Kiryu was present in an alternate dimension, where he was seen battling a small version of Rodan. Kiryu had the upper hand, until more Rodans appeared and began to give him some trouble. In the the third issue, after salvaging the metals from the other dimension, Earth scientists used their replicators on them, and used them to build an army of Kiryus in order to fight Godzilla. The Kiryus attacked Godzilla over the open ocean, distracting him while the humans salvaged the carcass of King Ghidorah and revived him as the more powerful Mecha-King Ghidorah. When Godzilla eventually destroyed all of the Kiryus with his atomic breath and claws, he pursued the humans to their base and engaged Mecha-King Ghidorah. In other languages Kiryu has very little translations compared to his alternate title. Latin alphabets are generally the same. Other translations: *Chinese: 机龙 *Serbian: Кириу *Russian: Кирью *Yiddish: קיריו Trivia *When Kiryu is remembering its past, Kiryu's eyes turn red. Yet when the spirit is not evil, it develops a scar without the red eyes. *The idea of having the ghost of the original Godzilla come back to life was tossed around for the cancelled Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla. *Alongside the Showa Mechagodzilla, Kiryu is the second Mechagodzilla to defeat Godzilla more than once. *Kiryu is the first and only Mechagodzilla that could use its tail to attack since Kiryu has the original bones of Godzilla, allowing its tail to move. This also grants Kiryu some increased mobility in conjunction with its rotatable rocket boosters, as Kiryu can use its tail like a rudder to steer. *Kiryu is the second Mechagodzilla to appear in more than one movie, with the first being the original Mechagodzilla. *The rocket launchers which Kiryu wears are a reference to Super Mechagodzilla's Garuda cannons. *Kiryu is featured in the 2011 sci-fi novel Ready Player One. The novel's antagonist, Nolan Sorrento, selects Mechagodzilla from a list of giant robots to control in the OASIS, a MMO game which acts as the novel's primary setting. Sorrento later activates Mechagodzilla in battle by shouting "Kiryu!". Kiryu is eventually defeated by the novel's protagonist, Wade Watts, who transforms into another iconic Japanese giant, Ultraman. Also See *Showa Mechagodzilla *Heisei Mechagodzilla Filmography *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Domination!'' (Japanese version only) *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' (Xbox and Japanese GameCube versions only) *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: Pachislot Wars'' *''CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God'' *''Godzilla On Monster Island'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Poll Do you like Kiryu? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mechagodzilla Category:Clones Category:Millennium kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Millennium Godzilla Kaiju Category:Superweapons